Road through College
by hellfire15
Summary: Ash and Co. just graduated in High School! But can they survive college life in Alkia University?. Read and find out for yourself. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, etc. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. EP01: WakeUp Call

My first fanfic so go easy on me, the pairings will include AshxMisty, DrewxMay, hopefully PaulxDawn. My English isn't too good either so you can find some wrong grammars in here.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Wake-Up Call**

"HOOT! HOOT!"

I suddenly heard a loud, but annoying noise, my eyes were still shut tight and I can feel that I'm lying in a bed of flowers, it was soft and comfortable, as the pleasant scent soothed my entire body, prompting me to relax a bit more, so I decided to ignore the noise.

"HOOT! HOOT!"

There it is again! That annoying noise, okay calm down, calm down, if I ignore it long enough maybe it will disappear, having thought of that, and took a deep breath, I continued to relax.

"HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT!"

What the hell, not only did the noise became louder, but it is beginning to drive me insane, my body is becoming agitated and I can feel my sweat dripping from my entire body. Okay, if I hear that annoying noise one more time, I will- "HEY! WAKE UP ALREADY!" What the, a female voice? Now where did that come from? I tried to open my eyes but I can't seem to do so, even my body couldn't move either.

"IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP SOON, YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU!"

Suddenly, my whole body jerked by that powerful and scary voice as memories began to flood in my head, making me remember when somebody pulled my feet and dragged me from my bed while I was having a peaceful nap, and crushed my body with a powerful hug out of nowhere. "OKAY, I'M UP ALREADY!" I suddenly said, my anger before quickly turned to fear as the frightened voice made me sweat even more.

"HURRY UP AND GET CHANGED! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE ENROLLMENTS!"

I was relieved since she wasn't threatening me anymore, but what did she say again? Enrollments? Wait, I remember now! That's why I couldn't sleep much, I was thinking about that the entire time, I can still recall what me and my friends had promised to one another.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_It was Graduation Day, as every student was very excited to have completed their high school year, everyone wore a black toga, along with a weird looking hat. We could see our parents in their respective _

_seats applauding while the others, mostly mothers were weeping. As each of us got our diplomas, we all congratulated each one of us for making it this far and happily shook hands. As for me and my friends, we made a promise to one another before we all left, _

"_Hey, all of us will enroll at Alkia University, right? Just like we planned before!"_

"_Yeah! So we can still hang out with each other!" A girl said._

"_Not only that, my Grandpa works there too!" A Boy said._

"_Not only its one of the best universities around the world, it gives the best education and low tuition fees! My parents were thrilled when I showed her their flyers." All of us laughed,_

"_But too bad, he had to transfer to another school. " Another girl said._

"_Strange, I could remember an incident that happened about a year ago but couldn't remember the details, but when that happened, he never came back to school, did he?" A boy said._

"_Now that you think of it, you're right." Another boy said. Everyone became silent for a while._

"_Oh well, let's just hope we can see him next time." I broke the silence, hoping it would cheer them up._

"_Yeah!" Everyone said._

_And before we dispersed, I extended my hand with my palms facing downwards and said, "All of us will enroll at Alkia University, promise?" Everyone smiled and chuckled as they put their hands on top of mine, "Yeah, it's a promise!" They all shouted. After our last laugh at the last day of High School, we all said goodbye and returned to our parents who all hugged, congratulated and drove us back home._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

That was a special day, and I didn't forget that promise that all of us made, strange, now I suddenly remember him, we only got to know him for a short while, even if he doesn't talk much, we still made friends with him, then the incident came, although I don't know really happened, but he suddenly never came to school anymore. But enough of that, I really need to wake up, after gathering enough power, I tried to open my eyes. They slowly opened, everything became white.

I woke up from a dream, I found myself lying in my bed, as I looked at my blanket which covered every part except for my head, I can see yellow colored creatures called Pokémon which were used as designs for my blanket, the Pokémons were identically the same, all of them had two large pointy ears with its tips colored black, it had round, dark brown eyes, a small nose, a mouth and its cheeks were round and colored red, its hands were short but large and its standing on its legs, and its tail is shaped like a cartoon thunderbolt.

"Pikachu"

I mumbled to myself, chuckling after saying that, Pikachu is my favorite pokemon, that's why I begged my mother to buy this blanket for me. I leapt out from my bed, feeling energized and did a few stretching exercises. Afterwards, I went to my mirror and stared to myself, I could see my black hair completely standing, but I simply fixed it with my own hands and made it the same hairdo I usually have.

"HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT! HOOT!"

As soon as I heard that noise, I quickly remembered that it was the same noise that interrupted me when I was having a nice relaxation. I quickly turned around to see where the noise was coming from, only to realize it was only my HootHoot Alarm Clock, I quickly turned it off by tapping the switch on its head. My mother bought this clock especially for my habit in destroying the previous alarm clocks she had bought before.

But this clock is really different than before, unlike from those other alarm clocks before that were made in plastic, this one is made of good-quality metal especially made for any kind of "accidents" it had to go through, like being thrown around, getting mercilessly hammered by any blunt objects like baseball bats, etc. My mother had enough of me having to destroy those alarm clocks she bought, now this thing is practically indestructible, it even had a feature if the impact it had made when it lands was powerful enough, the ringing will increase tenfold, which can wake everyone within a few miles.

I quickly changed. I wore a hat, with a half – poke ball colored green at its front to cover my messed-up do. A white t-shirt and a black vest with a yellow V-pattern on the chest part to top it off. My favorite navy-blue baggy jeans and my sneakers. I was content with what I wore, who cares about fashion anyway? I grabbed my luggage where I've put my clothes, and other gear, I opened it and checked if I have everything prepared, shirts, underwear, pants, socks, other sanitary equipment, etc. I could still remember what my mother told me to bring:

"Bring your toothbrush and toothpaste and don't forget to brush."

"Make sure you brought your underwear with you and don't forget to change them every day."

"Here's your shampoo and soap and make sure you use them while you're taking a bath, sweetie."

And that's only a few of these things she had said to me. Mothers this days, sheesh. I closed my luggage, carried it with my two hands as it was heavy all right and proceeded downstairs to meet my mom who was preparing breakfast at the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ash! Put your luggage by the door and eat your breakfast, and make sure you eat plenty."

"Sure thing, mom" I happily replied as I quickly sat down, I stared at the food, it was bacon and eggs. The aroma entered my nostrils and it made me drool, as I wiped the saliva from my mouth, I began to eat quickly, my mother Delia smiled, happy to see his son to be growing to be a fine, young man.

"If you want to, you can have seconds, Ash." She happily said as she went through the front door,

"When you need me, I'll be at my garden as always." Ash looked at het with food still in his mouth, he couldn't speak so he nodded instead, she smiled as she opened the door. She quickly but quietly put an envelope in his luggage, and proceeded outside.

_Oh Ash, you're so forgetful, but oh well, that's what mothers are for._ She happily thought as she took her straw hat, and water can with her.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

Ash quickly swallowed the food in his mouth, but since the food was not yet chewed completely, he began to choke. Pikachu quickly saw his master in trouble and quickly used a Thunderbolt attack on him, as electricity drove into his body, inflicting pain on every part, but he was able to swallow the food completely. After a sigh of relief, Ash was alright as Pikachu jumped to his master's arms and embraced him.

"Pika, pika?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Pikachu, you saved me."

Ash hugged his yellow rodent pokemon tightly but lovingly, as Pikachu cooed in his arms, happy to be praised by his master. Ash released the hug while Pikachu leapt to his shoulders, as he stared at his partially burnt clothes, but didn't mind as he sat down and continued to eat what's left in his plate, he could have seconds if he wanted to, but the electrifying moment he had made him lose his appetite. After finishing his plate, he placed them at the sink, while Pikachu finished emptying the ketchup bottle with his mouth and started licking his hands, Ash smiled at his Pikachu on how it cute was.

"Are you ready to go, Pikachu?" He called; Pikachu quickly placed the empty ketchup bottle on the table and leapt to his shoulders, and raised one of his arms to the skies.

"Pikachu!" He was raring to go, and Ash too. He stared at the wallclock and his eyes widened,

"Oh my god, its already 7 : 46, the ferry to Alkia University leaves at 8 : 00!" He screamed as he darted outside with his luggage with him. Pikachu ran alongside him, also fearing that he might not make it in time.

"Bye, Mom I'll miss you!" As he waved to his mother for only a short while since the load of the luggage was too much on only one arm. Delia heard this and smiled at him.

"Bye Ash, I'll love you! Don't forget to brush okay?" She shouted, as Ash sweatdropped when he heard his mom clearly as she continued her gardening.

--

Ash quickly went to the ferry and was relieved that there were only 3 minutes left till the ferry leaves port. As the guard asked him for his ferry ticket, realization struck him; he completely forgot the very important thing he needs to bring with him that can allow him to enter Alkia University, he reached for his pockets, but came up empty handed. The guard noticed this and sighed,

"Look kid, if you don't have the ferry ticket to Alkia, I can't let you in." The guard said which only made him more nervous than before. He checked everything that were on his clothes, but no ferry ticket. But there was one last thing he had not checked, and that was his luggage.

But Ash doubted that since the last time he had checked, there were no papers in his luggage, but still he opened his luggage while his face was sweating tremendously as he made the biggest mistake he had made in his life. He slowly opened his luggage while imagining the worst sermons her mother will say to him, but his eyes widened as he saw an envelope containing papers, he quickly scanned each of it and to his surprise, his ticket to Alkia was there.

"Yahoo!" He shouted while hugging Pikachu in his arms.

"Oh thank you, Mom, thank you!" He kissed the ticket for about ten times before showing it to the Guard who was somehow disgusted as he saw saliva kiss marks all over the ticket but quickly regained his composure.

"Hmph, get in kid, we're about to leave. You should be extremely lucky that mother wasn't as forgetful as you are."

Ash could only chuckle as he heard that, he is really lucky to have a mother like that. Pikachu leapt to his shoulder while he struggled carrying his heavy luggage to the stairs to the ferry. Another good thing that happened to him that there is still one room available for him to stay for the whole day trip to Alkia University, but the only problem is that the room is at the 3rd floor of the ship, but it was worth it.

* * *

After 10 minutes of climbing the stairs and resting every 5 successful steps, he had reached the 3rd floor. Wiping the sweat from his face, he proceeded to look for his room.

"Room 312, Room 312, Room 312." He stared at the number on the key given to him and mumbled to himself over and over again as Pikachu walked alongside him with his head down sighing as Ash strolled along the rooms looking for the room with 312 imprinted on it. Pikachu had been trying to get Ash to look at the ship's map he found hanging by a wall for anyone who were lost, but to no avail. The search took almost forever.

"Oh, here it is, Room 312, finally." He entered the room and placed his luggage beside the door, and leaped towards the bed, while Pikachu jumped to the pillow and curled himself and made himself comfortable. He stared at the clock on the endtable beside the bed and talked to Pikachu.

"It's 8:25 and we're already tired, right buddy?"

"Pika, pika." He replied to his trainer.

Suddenly, a voice which came out of nowhere that startled Ash and Pikachu as they looked around the room where the voice came from.

"This is the S.S Chatot, our destination will be Alkia University. This will be a whole day trip, so please feel free to use our service and facilities to your heart's content, I hope you can enjoy your stay here, and have a good day."

Ash and Pikachu stared at the speaker that was placed on top of the door which they finally found, but instead of going out and trying what kind of services they have in store for them; he lied down on his back with both of his hands at the back of his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"After this nap…" Ash yawned, "Then we can explore the ship, right buddy?" Pikachu nodded and also proceeded to sleep. Ash slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_To be continued…_

* * *

This chapter only showed Ash, Pikachu, and his mother. But don't worry as I will introduce the rest of the characters in the next few chapters. So read and review.


	2. EP02: Aboard the SS Chatot

Here's chapter 2 as promised

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Aboard the S.S. Chatot**

Ash quickly woke up, and stared at the clock which showed 9:00, he was shocked that he woke earlier than expected since he usually wakes up 2 hours later when he takes naps. Sighing, he slowly carried himself up and looked at Pikachu who was still sleeping; he smiled at the sleeping Pikachu and stood up, and began doing his stretching exercises.

"Ahh, that feels good." As he stretched his arms upwards, but upon saying that, Pikachu slowly opened his eyes, and yawned loudly.

"Chaa…"

"Oh, sorry about that Pikachu, did I wake you up?" But Pikachu simply shook his head and began to stretch his arms and legs.

Ash smiled and continued to stretch his muscles. After the both of them finished stretching, they head outside, grabbed their room keys and locked the door. But after doing that, Ash suddenly stopped in his tracks and began to think deeply. Pikachu leapt to his shoulders and began to poke his master's cheeks.

"Pikachu?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Pikachu." He chuckled, "It's just this ship is so big I don't know where we should start exploring."

Then, Pikachu leapt from his shoulders and began to run, Ash wondered why he'd run off like that but he started to run after Pikachu. As they went to the stairs of the ship that goes to the 2nd floor, Pikachu stopped and pointed to the map he found the day before.

"Hey, there's a map of every floor of the S.S. Chatot here. Why didn't you tell me earlier, Pikachu?"

Pikachu only sighed and began to poke at the map, prompting Ash to look closer,

"Hey, they have a restaurant at the 2nd floor!" He quickly drooled, "C'mon, let's start there buddy!" And then sprinted towards the stairs, Pikachu happily agreed as he ran after his hungry master.

"Whoa, the food smells so good!" Ash happily said as he opened the restaurant doors, and to his luck, it is an All-You-Can-Eat-Buffet, and its free for upcoming students and transferees of the University. He quickly snatched a plate and began placing many kinds of food. Pikachu quickly noticed a ketchup bottle at a vacant table and quickly sat and began to eat its contents. While, Ash was so busy grabbing all the food his stomach can take, he accidently bumped into someone he knew too familiar of.

"Hey, watch it you Idiot! I almost spilled my foo-" A dark-haired boy said as he turned around to look at the annoying person that bumped into him only to see his eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey, its Ashy-boy. How've you been, buddy."

"Oh, Gary is that you? You look… uh the same as always." Ash was surprised.

"What was what you punk? Of course, I still look the same, it's only been a few months since we last seen each other at Graduation you idiot!"

It was Gary all right, Ash's best friend and one of his greatest rivals. But only Gary is one step ahead of him in any kind of games they've competed in. Ash still couldn't beat Gary even if he is one of the best trainers at their school. He had brown large spiky hair, and still wore his favorite purple sweater with a necklace with is shaped like Yin and Yang but its colored green and yellow. A navy blue pants and brown hiking boots that reached to his knees.

Upon staring at the mountain of food on Ash's plate, _Well, some things never change, do they…_ He thought to himself and chuckled. Since Ash is going to take a while longer, Gary proceeded to the vacant table where Pikachu was, and patted it on the head.

"Hey there, Pikachu, good to see you again."

"Pika, Pikachu." He replied as he put down the ketchup bottle to enjoy the warm and gentle touch of his touch while he's rubbing its cheek as it cooed in delight.

He then stopped after a short while and proceeded to eat his meal. Ash came afterwards, and Gary wasn't surprised that the mountain of food he saw earlier was bigger than before. He then grabbed a handkerchief and put it on his lap as he began to eat his humongous meal.

But before he was able to make his first bite, he heard a very familiar voice:

"Oh my sweetest princess, your radiant beauty has blinded my eyes- " Wait a minute, that voice sounds too familiar, Ash looked around to see a man with spiky hair, weird looking eyes that appears to be closed all the time.

"- as I am forever lost by the shine of your love, as your prince in shining armor, I will be at your side as I – OWW! OWW! OWW!"

"Will you please stop that?! You're embarrassing me in front of everyone in here." A female figure suddenly came out of nowhere and pulled the ear of that man. I looked closer as the figure slowly revealed her orange hair, her large emerald eyes, her yellow vest and matching shorts that only reached to her thighs, and yellow sneakers. The girl pulled his ear with only one hand as the man couldn't resist the pain and had to follow her as she went away from the waitress who sighed in relief.

"Hey Brock! Misty!" Ash quickly stood up and ran after them, while Gary and Pikachu followed behind.

"Ash? Is that really you?" The girl turned around, released her tight grip to Brock's ear and quickly ran towards him. The two hugged tightly, it has been two years since they last met but by the two of them, it seems like forever.

"Oh Ash, I missed you, you've grown up a lot, haven't you?" She happily asked.

"Yeah I have, haven't I?" He replied and looked to see Brock right in front of him smiling; he released the hug and approached and shook hands with him.

"Hey Brock, long time no see, buddy. You're still flirting with girls I see."

"Heh, same as always Ash, same as always."

Brock released the handshake as he saw Pikachu running up to him and jumped to his strong arms while Gary trailing behind him.

"Hey, how've you been doing, Pikachu? You're more energetic as ever." He stroked his back while Pikachu licked his cheek.

"And good to see you again, Gary." He extended his hand to Gary, who smiled and shook his hand with him, Misty also greeted Ash's rival and friend.

But something is strange, what are those two doing in this ship? Ash couldn't help but ask,

"Hey, I've been wondering, what are you two doing here?"

The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Uh, sorry Ash we forgot to tell you, but we're students at Alkia University." Brock said.

"Yeah, since summer break is almost over, we have to return to the university." Misty added.

"So, we can see each other again, just like old times right?" Ash happily said as the two agreed in unison.

"And the two of you will enroll there, right?" Ash and Gary nodded.

"Well, when we get there, why don't we give you the grand tour in this awesome university." Brock proposed to the two in which they immediately accepted the kind offer.

But Ash's stomach had to growl, reminding him that he still hasn't eaten yet as he blushed in embarrassment as the three including Pikachu laughed at him.

"Hehe, I still haven't eaten yet so why don't you guys join me?" Ash asked to his two older friends.

"Sure thing, we haven't eaten yet either since Brock had to get distracted by every girl we pass by on our way here." Misty said leaving Brock embarrassed at himself.

"Hey, I know what we can do after this!" Misty quickly said.

"Well then, what is it?" Gary asked.

"I'll tell you guys later, why don't we eat first?" The three agreed and headed to Ash and Gary's table.

Ash had to run towards the table, leaving the three behind since he cannot contain his hunger any longer, his food was a bit cold, but he didn't mind as he quickly munched down his food. Pikachu quickly followed and grabbed the half-empty ketchup bottle and continued to eat its contents, as Misty and Brock head their way to the Buffet table and put their food.

After the gang finished their meal, they head outside of the restaurant.

"So Misty, what were you suggesting before that we can do?" Ash asked.

"There's a pokémon training room just below us where trainers and coordinators can test out their skills and battle against each other."

"Really? Pokémon battles? I am so there, come on Misty!" Ash quickly grabbed her arm and started to run.

Misty could only blush as Ash's arms pulled hers, as she felt his strong but gentle grip.

* * *

Misty led the gang inside the hull of the ship; they looked around and noticed that the walls, the ceilings, and floors were reinforced with titanium metals.

"They told me that they made the entire hull to be 'indestructible' in case for any accidents that may happen in here." Misty grinned as she said that.

The gang walked for few minutes until they stopped to see a giant glass door with rubber cushions at the edges of the glass so the noise will not be heard outside which may disturb the other passengers.

"Here we are, you guys. Just behind this door is the 'Battlefield'." Catchy Name

Ash hurriedly pushed the doors and as he pushed, he could hear faint cries and shouts entering his ear. The gang went inside the 'Battlefield, but all they could see was a Nurse Joy which Brock immediately went love-struck over her and a few trainers who were with their pokemons, some of them were resting while others were bandaged up, it would seem they had an intense battle.

"This is a mini-Pokemon Center you guys." Misty told them as she extended her arm and pointed to a passage-way beside the counter. "That, is where we'll be going."

"Oh I see, so this place is where trainers can treat their pokemons after battles right?" Gary said with his hand on his chin.

Ash couldn't help but overhear a conversation made by three trainers who sat at a bench.

"Man, that guy is unbeatable."

"Yeah not even those upperclassmen could beat his pokemon. And to think he's only an upcoming freshman here."

"I hear he already has a winning streak of 8 and counting. Man, that Kirlia of his must be a pretty high level pokemon, its not even fully evolved."

"Dude, if that Kirlia does evolve, he might be the strongest trainer alive, heck he can even beat the Pokemon League with only one pokemon."

Ash was getting pretty curious and excited about his unbeatable trainer that the three were talking about, he approached the three and had to ask,

"Excuse me, but what about this 'unbeatable' trainer? Is he really that strong? If it is, I want to challenge him."

"Don't push your luck, kid." The male trainer said, "Even your weak Pikachu cannot stand up against his Kirlia, even my Bibarel cannot defeat it."

As Pikachu heard the mockery statement, his cheeks began to spark as he made his battle stance, glaring at the trainer who stepped away from Pikachu.

"Whoa, take it easy there, I'm not looking for a battle right now since all of my Pokémon are still resting, and I'm just telling you that challenging him is a waste of your time."

"Hmph, I don't care what you say, my Pikachu is pretty strong. I can stand a chance against him."

"Whatever, kid. Just don't come whining at us when you get beat in there." As the male trainer said, he left the room.

A tall trainer, who heard the conversation, stood up and approached Ash.

"Hey, I just heard that you want to challenge the 'Unbeatable' trainer?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Uh, because I challenged him earlier but my Combusken ended up losing anyway. Because of me, he's at his ninth winning streak."

"Whoa, not only that he's that strong, he's only an upcoming freshman like I am." Ash was getting really excited, nothing pleases him more and his pokemon than to battle stronger trainers than him.

"Please Ashy-boy, only I can beat him, besides you haven't beaten me even once before, do you think you have a chance against him if you can't even beat your rival?" Gary just had to butt in.

"Shut up Gary, I can beat you anytime, anywhere. You were just lucky in all of our matches before."

The tall trainer knew that he needs to somehow stop this argument before it gets worse.

"Come on guys' chill, if you want, I can guide you to where he is."

"Really, you'd do that? Thanks a lot." Ash shook hands with the tall trainer.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce ourselves properly, I'm Ash. This is Gary, my rival, and there's Misty and Brock." He pointed to his two friends, prompted them to come closer and greet themselves.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Harrison by the way."

The gang went inside the stadium with their new friend, Harrison. The gang was shocked to see what the 'Battlefield' really looks like, it was really big. Trainers and Coordinators everywhere. As they were sightseeing, Ash noticed 4 battle arenas on their left and asked Harrison.

"That's the Trainer's Arena." Harrison pointed to the four arenas. "This is where trainers test their skills against one another. Not only to kill time but improve on their strategies and such."

And then, he pointed to the 4 battle arenas on their right.

"That's the Coordinator's Arena." Harrison said. "This is where coordinators try to appeal by countering the moves of their opponents with one of their own."

Harrison also added. "Oh yeah, the rules in these Coordinator battles, is that each coordinator are given five tokens, if their moves get countered, they lose a token, and if any trainer that loses all of their tokens first will be defeated. Unlike, there at Trainer's Arena, its only a 1 on 1 battle and the victory will be declared via knockout or forfeit."

"Wow, the rules of a Coordinator match are really complicated."

"Good thing you chose to be a trainer, right Ash?"

"Shut up, Gary."

"Are they always like that?" Harrison whispered to Misty.

"Yeah, they always fight and argue at the littlest things."

The gang made their way through crowds until they reached the arena where the 'Unbeatable' trainer is at.

"Anyone else?" The trainer shouted. He is wearing a white jacket with a hood covering his face except for his nose and mouth. His Kirlia stood ready for battle.

Everyone whispered among themselves who would take him on, but most of them backed off. Fearing that the results in this match would always be the same for them.

"I will!" Ash quickly ran towards the arena and entered the empty trainer's stand and looking at the hooded trainer with determination.

Everyone was shocked to see the cocky trainer and began whispering to themselves. Some were even mocking him. Ash ignored all of them, for his mind is only set on beating the hooded trainer and win.

"Well then, this will be my tenth." The hooded trainer grinned.

"Or this is where your… uh winning streak ends." Ash retaliated with a lame comeback.

"Enough talk, let's battle."

"Sure thing, Pikachu I choose you!" He called Pikachu as he leapt from Ash's shoulders and into the Battle Arena, as sparks rose from his cheeks. The hooded trainer only smirked.

"Well then, this will be a 1-on-1 battle as always, no time limits and the match is over if either of the pokemons are unable to battle or forfeits." A referee came and raised his green and red flags, pointing to the two trainers. "Although we all already know who the victor is." He mumbled to himself.

"Are the trainers ready?"

Both trainers nodded.

"Well then, let's begin!"

* * *

Light pokeshipping here, but I intend to bring more of this growing love after a few chapters or so. So Read and Review.


	3. EP03: A Pokemon Battle!

**Chapter 3**

**A Pokemon Battle!**

Ash stood ready in his trainer stand, clenching his fists as he is facing against a very formidable opponent who stood motionless in his stand. One false move would easily become defeat. He must choose his moves very carefully if he wants to stand a chance.

His Pikachu was in his battle stance, four paws on the floor, ready to move quickly, his ears standing upright, able to sense the environment much easier and faster, his cheeks sparking wildly as he awaits his master's command.

The hooded trainer's Kirlia also stood ready for battle. Her legs were pressed together and her elbows are extended laterally while her hands almost touch each other, making her look like a ballerina. Her large crimson-red eyes staring at Pikachu very closely, also awaiting his master's orders to strike.

"Challengers can go first." The hooded trainer grinned.

"Fine then, Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Pikachu immediately leapt from his position as it began dashing towards Kirlia at a high speed.

"Kirlia, Calm Mind." Kirlia closed her eyes as her body began glowing with a blue aura.

"Hey Brock, what does Calm Mind do actually?" Misty asked, confused on what that move does.

"Calm Mind is a move that increases the special attack and special defense of a Pokemon, making it both a offensive move and defensive move as it can increase the power of the moves they're using like Flamethrower and Psychic." Brock exclaimed. "And also it reduces the damage taken by those kind of moves."

"Yeah, and since he likes to use it often whenever he has a chance, he can easily turn the match around in one move only." Harrison added, since it was that mistake he made that he easily lost the match.

"Not only that, since Special Attacks are a Psychic pokemon's specialty, it could only spell trouble for Ash." Brock also added as he watched the match closely.

Pikachu sprinted as he drew closer and closer to Kirlia who was still using Calm Mind. Pikachu made a final leap towards Kirlia, hoping to tackle it.

"Psychic!"

Kirla's eyes opened immediately as it glowed brightly. Pikachu's movement immediately stopped and was only inches away from Kirlia as his body began floating mid-air away from her.

"Now slam it to the ground." The trainer made a fist in the air, then swinging it downwards.

Kirlia made the same gesture that his master did as the helpless Pikachu began to fall fast to the ground below as he could only do was close its eyes and try to endure the incoming pain he's going to experience.

Pikachu crashed to the ground as dust and pebbles flew across the field covering the entire field. Ash was sweating hard as he could neither see Pikachu nor his opponent.

As the dust cloud settled, Pikachu's body began to appear, still standing on his paws and is panting heavily. His body is covered with few bruises and scratches as it shook off the dirt from its body.

"Pika,pika!" Pikachu shouted as the sparks on its cheeks grew stronger and is still able to battle.

"Impressive, many pokemon have already fainted from that attack alone but your Pikachu is still standing." The hooded trainer grinned, he knew that this is be a good battle.

"Heh, I told you my Pikachu is very strong, now let me show you his true power." Ash pointed to Kirlia as he shouted, "Now Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu's body became enveloped with electricity as it charged a Thunderbolt attack towards Kirlia.

"Use Psybeam." The hooded trainer calmly ordered.

Kirlia's eyes shined brightly as it released a powerful Psybeam attack and collided with the Thunderbolt, as the two pokemon exerted more force in their attacks, the Psybeam slowly pushed its way through the Thunderbolt.

Ash knew that he isn't going to win this battle by doing that, he immediately ordered Pikachu to stop, not to waste energy.

_Damn it!_ Ash thought to himself, _there has to be some way where Pikachu can successfully attack. _

_Wait a minute, that dust cloud earlier… of course!_ Ash grinned as he thought of a strategy to be able to win this one-sided battle.

"Dodge and use Quick Attack!" Pikachu leapt sideways and barely escaped the Psybeam as it shattered the ground, and began running at high speed towards Kirlia.

_That move again? _The trainer was confused why he chose Quick Attack again, _Kirlia easily countered it with Psychic before, but why is he using it again. He must have something in his sleeve._

"Kirlia use Psybeam to stop Pikachu!"

Kirlia's eyes began to glow again and started unleashing a barrage of Psybeams, Pikachu dodged almost every one of them but Kirlia managed to hit one of its paws, slowing it down.

"Now use Psybeam, full power!"

"Now Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the ground!"

Pikachu unleased its signature move to the ground in front of it as dust and pebbles quickly scattered and enveloped the field, creating a thicker dust cloud and was able to dodge the powerful Psybeam heading his way.

Kirlia used Psychic to stop the rocks from hitting her but as she became distracted from the rocks, Ash ordered a Thunderbolt attack to Pikachu who was still hiding inside the thick layer of dusts.

The Thunderbolt attack struck Kirlia directly, she screamed in pain as electricity flowed through her body but she quickly endured it thanks to Calm Mind.

"It's been a while since I had an opponent who used the environment to his advantage." He mumbled to himself as he is getting excited.

"Now Quick Attack!" Pikachu suddenly appeared from the dust cloud and tackled Kirlia who was still disoriented from the Thunderbolt attack.

"Kirlia, use Psybeam!"

Kirlia managed to use her Psybeam and aimed it at Pikachu's face. The yellow rodent pokemon was pushed back by the powerful attack as Kirlia panted heavily.

"Now use Recover!"

"What?" Ash was shocked to know that his strategy to win the battle suddenly becomes wasted.

Kirlia closed her eyes as her body glowed brightly as her bruises and scratches vanished away completely, as she made a battle cry against Pikachu who was now disoriented by the attack.

"Hey Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash was worried what was wrong with Pikachu's sudden daze.

"This is bad, that Psybeam on the face may have made Pikachu confused." Brock told the gang as they are concerned that the outcome may have already been decided.

"Now lets wrap this up Kirlia, use Psychic!"

Kirlia's eyes glowed as the confused Pikachu's body began to be enveloped by blue energy; she raised one arm, levitating Pikachu into the air. She then swing her arm downwards as Pikachu started to descend quickly.

"Pikachu, NO!!" Ash shouted as he saw his best friend and jumped from his stand to the field and ran towards his best friend, he barely caught the falling Pikachu in his arms by leaping towards it.

Everyone was surprised by his act to save his Pikachu including his opponent and his pokemon were amazed.

"Are you all right Buddy?" He asked as he stood to his knees and stroked Pikachu's head.

Pikachu smiled and licked his master's cheeks, thanking Ash for saving him from further injury.

The hooded trainer approached Ash and extended his hand.

"That was a great battle you gave me, I'll give you my respect."

True sportsmanship, Misty's eyes watered as she saw the two trainers shaking hands with each other after a great battle. She began to clap continuously, slowly the others followed and soon the entire crowd was clapping their hands, cheering for them.

"You're a great trainer; even the crowd's cheering for you now." The hooded trainer said as he pulled Ash up to his feet.

"Yeah, and thanks for the battle, I learned a lot from that one."

"No I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"You showed everyone on what a trainer should really be, a selfless person who would protect his pokemon from any harm, unlike the opponents I had earlier whose concern is to win, not thinking about their pokemon's safety."

He then smiled and released the handshake, turned around and began walking away; his Kirlia bowed to the two and followed his master.

"Wait! I didn't get to know your name!" Ash tried to chase him, but he stopped when he heard his friends calling out to him.

Brock, Misty, Harrison and Gary came running to the field and congratulated Ash, Misty hugged him causing him to blush lightly while the two patted his shoulders.

"That was a noble act you made, Ash Ketchum." Misty said as she released the hug.

"Yeah, even those who badmouthed you earlier now respect you now." Brock said as he brought his arm around Ash's neck and began rubbing his head.

"Well, Pikachu should be a really lucky pokemon to have a great and caring trainer like you, Ash." Harrison said making Ash blush with embarrassment by all the things they've said.

"Aww, shucks, thanks you guys. Pikachu is like a little brother to me, that's why I will always protect him from any danger." Ash said as he hugged Pikachu with affection, Pikachu cooed as he returned the hug.

"Come on you guys, we should head back to the Pokemon Center and have Pikachu treated." Brock suggested as the gang agreed. They made their way back to the Pokemon center while Gary trailing behind them, mumbling something to himself.

"Well Ashy-boy, you have amazed me once again."

--

Back at the mini-pokemon center, Ash and Misty waited at a bench silently as Nurse Joy treated Pikachu. Brock, Gary and Harrison went back to the stadium to watch some matches more before going back.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Come on guys, you don't need to wait for me. Besides all of you want to watch those battles going on right?"_

"_Come on Ash, you know us, we never leave any friend all by their lonesome." Brock said while putting his hands on his hips._

"_Its fine really, I'll join up with you guys as soon as Nurse Joy finished treating Pikachu."_

"_How about I'll stay here instead, just to keep Ash company." Misty said while blushing, "And we'll catch up with you guys later."_

"_Really Misty, you'd do that for me? Thanks Misty, you're really a great friend." Ash hugged Misty, causing her to blush even more._

"_Ah… its nothing at all Ash, that's what friends are for, right?" Misty hesitantly said as she she released the hug to stop her heart from pounding even more._

"_Well we'll see you guys later, kay?" Ash waved as the three men went back to the stadium. _

"_Come on Ash, let's sit somewhere." Misty grabbed Ash's hand as they went to an empty bench._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_--_

Misty was really happy inside her as she had Ash all by herself, no friends to disturb her and other trainers who minded their own business walking past them. The opportunity was perfect for her to finally express her real feelings to Ash. Misty had a crush on Ash back in high school they were studying before, at first she really didn't mind it since crushes never last long and most boys think that she's a tomboy, and Ash would think the same.

But too bad, she was 2 years older than him, and she doesn't see him often because all of the schoolwork she had, and since she's a honor student, studies must always come first before anything else.

But no, he was different than the other men she had with. He was a really nice person, cheering people up, funny, and also handsome. Misty thought of all the good qualities he had_. But the only problem is that he's so dense… _Misty sighed as confessing her feelings to him would become harder than she had hoped.

But she shook her head, this might be the only chance she got, even at a public place where people always roam around; No, she's not embarrassed at all, all she wanted was just to say three words that would at least be understandable by Ash and all that hard-kept feelings she had inside her would vanish.

"So… Ash?" Misty finally broke the silence with a smile.

"Hmm, what is it Misty?"

"I was wondering, what… do you think of me?" She blushed as she said that, she cannot say those 3 three words right out her mouth, she needs to fix the mood between them first, well that's what articles in some love magazines she read before had written.

"What do I think of you?" Ash looked up while his brain started to work,

"Well I think of you more as a friend, Misty." Ash said with a wide smile.

_Wow, he thinks me more as a friend!_ She happily thought as her blush grew redder than before.

"You're one my best friends!"

Misty felt stabbed, as her blush became lighter, she hoped that he will say something deeper about their relationship. She shook her head, and tried a different approach.

"Ash…do you like me?" She slowly said that to the dense Ash.

"Of course Misty! –" Ash quickly said

Misty's mind jumped with joy! Finally he realized that-

"Friends always like each other, right?"

Misty was dumbstruck by his answer, her opportunity became crashing down like a bullet piercing a glass vase.

She only sighed and stared at his face.

_Okay, this is it Misty, It's Now or never! _She thought to herself.

"Ash!" She stared at the trainer's eyes seriously while holding his hand,

"I love –"

"Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum, here's your Pikachu good as new."

Nurse Joy suddenly appeared with Pikachu in her arms who leaped towards his trainer and hugged him tightly as he returned the hug affectionately.

"Thank you Nurse Joy."

"No problem, it's my duty and responsibility to treat pokemon after all." She said with a smile, then bowed and went back to her counter.

"Uhh, were you about to say something earlier Misty?"

"Oh, its nothing." She said while faking a laugh.

"Come on Ash, let's go meet with Brock and the others." She grabbed his hand and proceeded to the stadium.

_Next time, Ash Ketchum, next time…_

_**To be continued…**_

_--_

_A Pokeshipping chapter! But I kinda feel sorry for Misty in this chapter though, But I also need to bring out Ash's denseness in here to bring out his character, to make this fic much more interesting. So Read and Review._


End file.
